


Ty víš, oč Moriartymu jde!

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Canonical Charecter Death (sort of), Reichenbach AU
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Co kdyby se TRF odehrálo trochu jinak?





	Ty víš, oč Moriartymu jde!

**Author's Note:**

> Jen upozorním, že místa kde používám části původních dialogů, jsem si sama překládala z anglických fanouškovských titulků k příslušné epizodě (takže to podle toho vypadá :-) )

„Je mi jedno, co si lidé myslí!“ vybouchl Sherlock, jakmile za Lestradem zapadly dveře.

„Ale nebylo by ti jedno, kdyby si mysleli, že se mýlíš nebo jsi hlupák.“

„Ne, to by jen dělalo hlupáky z nich.“

„Sherlocku, nechci, aby si svět myslel, že jsi ...“ začal John ustaraně.

„Že jsem co?“ vyjel kousavě detektiv a doktor jen polkl:„Podvodník.“

„Bojíš se, že mají pravdu?“

„Cože?

„Že mají pravdu, když věří, že jsem podvodník.“

„Ne.“

„To je, proč jsi rozčílený. Nemůžeš strávit možnost, že mají pravdu! Bojíš se, že jsi do toho zatažený.“

„To teda ne!“

„Moriarty si hraje i s tvojí myslí! Nevidíš, o co mu jde?“ mlel Sherlock dál svou, jako by Johnovy protesty vůbec nevnímal, tak John přidal na důrazu: „Ne! Já tě přece znám!“

„Na sto procent?“ optal se po překvapené pauze nedůvěřivě detektiv.

John se zarazil, chvíli zvažoval, že to odbude nějakou odlehčenou poznámkou, ale viděl paniku v Sherlockových očích- Možná mu bylo lhostejné, co si o něm myslí svět, ale strašlivě se bál, jak o něm smýšlí on. Obyčejný John Watson, bývalý voják s děravým ramenem a PSTD, bývalý chirurg, kterému se dnes klepou ruce, člověk, který vidí bojiště i uprostřed Londýna. A tohohle Johna Watsona považuje Sherlock za přítele, svého jediného přítele a přímo bolestně mu záleží na jeho mínění. Tohle nemůže John odbýt nějakým vtipem!

„Sherlocku! Ty zamořuješ byt pokusama, nerespektuješ můj majetek ani osobní prostor, torpéduješ všechny moje známosti, nadáváš mi do idiotů a nikdy nedojdeš na nákup. Přesto jsem pořád tady, už skoro osmnáct měsíců a nechystám se odejít!“

„Vážně ne?“ zní stále velice nejistá odpověď.

„Ne, protože vedle tebe, s tebou zase žiju! S tebou má i nejobyčejnější londýnskej asfalt tisíce odstínů, který jsem dřív neviděl, zase cítím vzduch ve svej plicích a slyším bít svoje vlastní srdce a nic z toho není podvod!“

John to ze sebe vychrlil ani nevěděl jak, bál se, že možná řekl až příliš, že překročil tu neviditelnou čáru, za kterou detektiv ženatý se svou prací“ nikoho nepustí a Sherlock mu chvíli dával za pravdu, protože na něj jen šokovaně zíral.

„Ty? … Tohle … vážně?“

„Ano!“ odpověděl John, díval se přímo do těch proměnlivých zářících očí a najednou přestal mít strach. Teď nebo nikdy!

Udělal ty zbývající dva kroky k detektivovi, přitáhl si ho k sobě a políbil. A Sherlock se vůbec neodtáhl, jak doktor napůl čekal. Jakmile překonal prvotní překvapení, zcela se tomu poddal a začal polibek opětovat.

Když se po hodné chvíli odtrhli, Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou: „Za chvíli mě nejspíš přijdou zatknout, nechci tě do toho zatáhnout.“

„Pozdě, už v tom s tebou jedu, ať se ti to líbí nebo ne! Cokoliv přijde, postavíme se tomu společně!“

„Ale Moriarty! Chce mě dostat a ví, že jsi pro mě důležitý! Klidně to zkusí přes tebe!“

„Pak ho musíme nějak předejít! Jestli někdo dokáže Moriartyho přechytračit, tak ty! A já ti pomůžu, udělám co mi řekneš, protože ti věřím!“

 

SH+JW

 

O pár hodin později seděl inspektor Lestrade ustaraně ve své kanceláři. Jestli se nestane nějaký zázrak, tak možná brzy už bývalé kanceláři, ale to ho v ten moment trápilo ze všeho nejméně. Daleko větší starosti mu dělali jeho dva přátelé.

Od té nešťastné zatýkačky na Baker Street, kdy John rozbil nos superintendantovi a následně ze sebe Sherlock udělal únosce, o nich neměl sebemenší zprávu.

V ten vletěla do místnosti Donovanová: „Pane, našli Watsona!“

„Jak? A kde zůstal Sherlock?“ To, že se rozdělili, nemohlo znamenat nic dobrého.

„Magor? Nejspíš vzal roha, když už mu doktor přestal bejt užitečnej!“

„Co se k čertu vlastně stalo Sally?“

„Johna Watsona právě přijali na pohotovosti v Bart's a je to s ním vážný.“

„Postřelený?“ zeptal se zděšeně inspektor.

„Ne, prý dopravní nehoda. Zřejmě ho srazil autobus.“

Greg už na nic dalšího nečekal a zamířil s Donovanovou v patách do nemocnice, kde se vykázal svým odznakem, aby získal informace o pacientovi.

Před pokojem na oddělení intenzivní péče jim jakýsi lékař profesionálně nezaujatým hlasem vyjmenoval všechna Johnova zranění, od zlomených nohou a žeber, zhroucené plíce až po frakturu lebky a vážné krvácení do mozku. Udělali pro něj, co mohli, ale nemá moc velké šance, že se z toho dostane. Skrz velké okno viděli nebohého Johna na lůžku, obklopeného přístroji a hadičkami, část obličeje mu zakrývala dýchací maska, část obvaz.

„Je to vůbec on?“ nadhodila pochybovačně Sally.

„Měl u sebe doklady na tohle jméno a můžete si prohlédnout jeho věci. Dostali jsme oběžník, že se po něm pátrá, tak jsme vám zavolali. Zbytek je vaše starost.“ zavrčel lékař.

Zatím co se Donovanová snažila vytáhnout z doktora nějaké další podrobnosti o oné nehodě, které dotyčný sotva mohl znát, Lestrade jen zavrčel, že mu mají zavolat, kdyby se s Johnem cokoliv změnilo a kráčel chodbou pryč.

„Kam jdete pane?“

„Pátrat, co jiného Donovanová! Ozvu se!“ zabručel přes rameno, protože tohle nebylo normální. Kde je John, musí být i Sherlock. Nikdy by svého doktora neopustil, obzvlášť ne v takovém stavu, natolik si Lestrade troufal říct, že je oba zná.

Zamířil do budovy patologie, vyhledal Molly Hooperovou a rovnou zaútočil: „Kde je?“

„K... kdo?“ snažila se hrát překvapenou.

„Molly, prosím nezkoušej to na mě. Vím, že by se nikdy dobrovolně nevzdálil od Johna a taky vím, že pro něj máš slabost. Tak, kde ho schováváš? Neboj, nepřišel jsem ho zatknout, ale nemám moc času, tak ho nemůžu ztrácet nějakýma tanečkama okolo.“

Molly si ho chvíli po straně prohlížela a nakonec kývla, aby jí následoval do laboratoří o patro výš. Sherlock tam seděl na podlaze s nepřítomným výrazem a pinkal o dvířka laboratorní skříňky malým, černým míčkem. Grega ani nenapadlo ptát se, kde ho vzal.

„Sherlocku, co se stalo?“

Detektiv k němu ani nezvedl hlavu: „Byli jsme v bytě té novinářky od soudu, té Rilleyové. Moriarty tam byl taky, říkal si Brook a nakrmil jí skvělou historkou, že je mnou najatý herec, který „jen“ hrál Moriartyho podle mých pokynů. Johna to hrozně rozčílilo, chtěl abychom šli za mým bratrem, že nám pomůže. Hádali jsme se, nedávali jsme pozor, já jsem nedával pozor … a když se na nás řítil ten autobus, John mě strhnul na chodník.“

Lestrade nevěděl, co na to říct. Cokoliv mu připadalo jako prázdná fráze, nakonec ze sebe dostal jen: „Za to nemůžeš, byla to zkrátka smůla. A jestli … jestli chceš, nějak tě propašuju na JIPku, Donovanovou pošlu vyslýchat osádku sanitky nebo tak něco ...“ než stihl dokončit větu, rozezněl se mu telefon.: my o vlku …

„Pane, nevím, kde jste, ale měl byste se rychle vrátit. Watsonovi se před chvílí zbláznili všechny monitory a doktoři na něm právě zběsile pracujou!“

Něco zamručel, zavěsil a obrátil se k detektivovi: „Ale teď se mnou zkrátka musíš! Johnovi se přitížilo!“

„Ne!“

„Ale on možná umírá! Já vím, že ti hrozí zatčení, ale tohle nějak vyřešíme potom. V nejhorším zavolám tvého bratra, ale teď se seber a pojď se mnou!“

Sherlock se na na něj ledově podíval a odpověděl: „Nemám čas! Musím přemýšlet!“

„Ale co John? Je to tvůj přítel, sakra!“

„Samota je to, co mám. Samota mě chrání!“

„Blbost … přátelé, tě chrání ty jeden zatracenej myslící stroji!“ vybouchl Lestrade, otočil se na podpatku a třískl za sebou dveřmi.

Sherlock vytáhl z kapsy mobil a odeslal zprávu: „Pojď si zahrát. Střecha Bart's. SH“

 

SH+JW

 

„Dovol, abych ti dodal trochu motivace.“ ušklíbl se Moriarty: „Tvoji přátelé zemřou, pokud ty ne!“

„John byl můj jediný přítel!“ odpověděl mu chmurně Sherlock.

„Ach ano, ten trouba mi svou nešikovností zkomplikoval situaci, ale myslím, že na tebe pořád mám páky. Řekněme, že všichni tvý zbývající přátelé!“

„Paní Hudsonová?“

„Všichni!“

„Lestrade?“

„Úplně všichni!“

V Sherlockovi se všechno sevřelo, jestli Moriartyho špatně odhadl …, ale pak to zkusil: „Angelo?“

„Toho mi dalo trochu práce vyšťárat tak na poslední chvíli, mohl bys mít trochu uznání! Tři kulky, tři střelci, tři oběti! Už to nejde zastavit … pokud tě moji lidi neuvidí skočit!“

 

SH+JW

 

Lestrade přišel přesně v okamžiku, kdy doktor oznámil čas úmrtí a sestra přetáhla přes Johnovu tvář prostěradlo. Donovanová vrtěla hlavou a pořád opakovala: „Já to říkala, celou dobu jsem to říkala, ale poslouchal mě někdo. Jednoho krásnýho dne budeme stát nad tělem, který vyrobil Sherlock Holmes! Já ho varovala, ať s ním nezůstává!“

Inspektor si unaveně promnul oči: „Víte co Donovanová, místo toho lamentování buďte užitečná a kontaktujete Johnovu – Watsonovu sestru, je to nejbližší příbuzná. Sejdeme se v Yardu, já musím na vzduch!“

Vypotácel se z areálu a pomalu obcházel blok směrem k budově patologie. Vůbec nevěděl, jak to Sherlockovi říct. Sice na něj před chvílí řval, ale nemyslel to tak, to z něj jen mluvil stres. Sherlock se jistě nezašil v laboratoři z lhostejnosti, nejspíš jen nevěděl, jak se s celou věcí, za kterou se cítil zodpovědný, vypořádat. A Greg mu teď muset oznámit, že John zemřel. Ještě zpomalil, protože tu chvíli toužil ještě o kousek oddálit.

Když se v jeho kapse znova rozezněl telefon, čekal, že to bude zase Sally, ale když si přečetl jméno na displeji, okamžitě to zvednul.

„Sherlocku! Jsi pořád v laborce?“

„Lestrade, otoč se a vrať se kudy jsi šel.“

„Ne, jdu za tebou, potřebuju s tebou ...“  
„Zkrátka udělej, oč tě žádám!“ zněla ostrá, rozčilená odpověď: „Prosím!“

Sherlock nikdy neprosil, to Grega zarazilo, pomalu se otočil a následoval detektivovy instrukce.

„Tady se zastav!“

„Sherlocku?“

„Podívej se nahoru, stojím na střeše!“

„A do háje!“

„Já … nemůžu dolů, takže to musíme udělat takhle!“

„Co? Co se děje?“ Grega napadla jediná možnost, že už to Sherlock ví, možná od Molly. Měla po nemocnici dost známých, kteří jí mohli dát vědět.

„Dlužím ti omluvu.“

„Za co??

„Za všechno. To, co o mě říkají, je pravda, stvořil jsem Moriartyho.“

„Proč vykládáš takový nesmysly?“

„Protože je to pravda, jsem podvodník. Všechno, co se o mě chystají noviny napsat je pravda. A chci, abys … abys to řekl paní Hudsonové, abys to řekl Molly, … prostě všem, kdo budou ochotní poslouchat.

Stvořil jsem Moriartyho pro svoje vlastní potřeby a John mi to věřil, do poslední chvíle mě byl připravený bránit a teď je mrtvý!“

Aha, takže to opravdu už ví, pokleslo Gregovi srdce. Ale počkat, co ten zbytek, který detektiv plácá?

„Přestaň! No tak přestaň! Znám tě už víc jak šest roků a pomohls mi za tu dobu se spoustou případů! Vyřešils je!“

„Protože jsem je sám vymyslel!“

„Blbost!“

„Byl to jen trik! Kouzelnický trik!“

Lestrade rozčileně udělal několik kroků směrem k budově, ale Sherlock ho ihned zarazil: „Zůstaň, kde jsi!“

„Dobře, dobře! Jen klid, tohle nějak vyřešíme!“

„Stůj na místě a dívej se na mě!“

Greg poslechl, protože mu nic jiného nezbývalo. Pokud mladého muže ještě víc nerozčílí, třeba ho přesvědčí, aby slezl.

„Tenhle hovor … je můj vzkaz.“

„Jaký k čertu vzkaz?“

„To přece lidé dělávají? Nechávají vzkaz, ne?“

„Nechávají vzkaz, když co?“

„Omlouvám se za všechny potíže a sbohem Lestrade!“

„Ne, počkej Sherlocku! Tohle vy...“ už nestačil inspektor doříct, protože Sherlock Holmes na střeše nad ním právě odhodil mobil, rozpřáhl ruce a vrhnul se do prázdna.

Lestrade se dal automaticky do běhu, ale nedával pozor a vběhl do cesty nějakému cyklistovi. Než se sebral ze země a vzpamatoval, na chodníku před nemocnicí už se srotil hlouček lidí.

Zašátral v kapse pro odznak a prodral se skrz ně: „Nechte mě projít, jsem policista! Jsem … jeho přítel.“ dodal překvapen sám sebou.

Detektiv ležel na bezvládně na boku a pod hlavou už měl velkou louži tmavé krve. Greg se prodral natolik dopředu, že dosáhl na zápěstí Sherlockovy pravé ruky, která vyčnívala zpod těla. Proboha! Už o něm uvažuje jako o těle, ale všechna pravděpodobnost byla proti němu. Pád ze šesti pater se sotva dal přežít, vlastně byl Lestrade spíš překvapený, že mladý muž nevypadá hůř. Přesto popadl bledé zápěstí a vší silou tiskl ukazovák na tepnu v naději, že zachytí třeba jen slaboučký puls. Nic!

Pak ho něčí ruce odtáhly stranou: „Pane, krvácíte na hlavě, měl byste se nechat ošetřit! Jemu už nepomůžete!“

Posadili ho na chodník, ale on nedokázal odtrhnout od Sherlocka pohled. Sledoval, jak zdravotníci obrátili detektiva na záda, spatřil krvácející ránu na jeho hlavě, ale nejhorší byly ty otevřené, prázdné oči.

Měl začít protestovat, když Sherlocka zvedli na nosítka začali odvážet pryč – tohle je přece místo činu a nemělo by se s ničím hýbat, ale byl příliš v šoku z toho to se právě odehrálo, třeštila mu hlava a myšlenky v ní zběsile vířily.

John je mrtvý a Sherlock také!

 

SH+JW

 

Dva muži skrytí za velkým tisovým keřem sledovali, jak skromná skupinka pozůstalých odchází od čerstvého hrobu. Rozloučit se Sherlockem Holmesem přišlo jen pár věrných. To o dva dny dřív na pohřeb Johna Watsona jich dorazilo mnohem víc, hlavně bývalých kolegů z armády, o vlezlé novináře Harriet Watsonová také nestála.

„Měli nás pohřbít společně!“ špitl jeden z mužů druhému do ucha.

„To je absurdní přání Johne, když uvážím, že ani jeden z nás není doopravdy mrtvý. Krom toho ty jsi oběť a já viník. Dokonce i takovému ignorantovi společenských zvyklostí, jako jsem já, je jasné, že je to nepatřičné!“

„Greg vypadá hodně zdrbaně!“

„Kdo?“

„Lestrade!“ povzdech si John, některé věci se asi nikdy nezmění.

„Snad nám ten podraz jednou odpustí.“

„Zachránili jsme jim tím život, Johne!“

„Ale taky způsobili velikou bolest! Harry, paní Hudsonové, Gregovi … Molly jim musí všem lhát.“

Sherlock chvíli nic neříkal a doktor se na něj zkoumavě zahleděl.

„Jsem moc rád, že nakonec nemusím lhát tobě!“ vypravil ze sebe nakonec detektiv.

„Já taky! Ale tys nakonec Moriartyho převezl! A jeho zbývající lidi taky!“

„Už od bazénu jsem věděl, že je připravený tě proti mně znovu použít.“

„Ale ty jsi čekal, že bude mít i další možnosti, aby tě přinutil skočit! Doufal jsem, že fingovat moji smrt bude stačit a druhá půlka tohohle šíleného plánu nebude potřeba!“

„A to já zase ano! Nelíbila by se mi představa, že někde sám putuješ po světě a likviduješ Moriartyho organizaci, zatím co já sedím na Baker Street!“

„Sám jen s pomocí britské vlády, myslíš!“ ušklíbl se John, ale pak ho něco napadlo: „Kdybych se ti ten den nepřiznal, zasvětil bys mě do toho plánu nebo bych stál támhle nad tvým falešným hrobem a ronil zbytečně slzy jako blbec, co?“

„Johne, udělal bych především cokoliv na světě, abych já nestál nad tvým opravdovým hrobem, ale jsem moc rád, že si mě v tu chvíli políbil. Vždycky jsem věděl, že jsi statečný, statečnější než já. Nikdy bych nesebral odvahu říct, že tě miluju, tolik jsem se děsil odmítnutí!“

„Já si taky vůbec nebyl jistej, že mě nepošleš do háje!“

Doktor Sherlocka pevně objal a přitáhl si jeho tvář blíž k sobě.

„Miluju tě!“ zašeptali oba současně a pak se políbili.

„Ehm, a teď honem na letiště! Máme před sebou spoustu práce!“

**Author's Note:**

> Vždycky jsem měla pocit, že kdyby si Sherlock byl jistý Johnovými (opětovanými) city, nikdy by ho nenechal v nevědomosti o svém plánu vůči Moriartymu. No a konečně jsem se rozhodla, ten svůj pocit přetavit v povídku.  
> Ráda si přečtu Vaše postřehy!


End file.
